Happy Rainbow Land
by mspotatoe
Summary: Detective L has to go undercover as a kindergarten teacher in an order to catch a serial murderer. Of course he has to meet Light Yagami-sensei, who happens to be so gorgeous… AU, L/Light


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Crycrysobsnort

English isn't my first language but I'm trying, hope you wouldn't mind the terrible grammars and such . I don't even know how I come up with the title muahaha but anyway enjoy :3

* * *

**Happy Rainbow Land**

**Chapter 1: Challenge**

Summary: Detective L has to go undercover as a kindergarten teacher in an order to catch a serial murderer. Of course he has to meet Light Yagami-sensei, who happens to be so gorgeous… AU, L/Light

* * *

"For the last time, Watari, I would not agree to do that."

The old man in question merely sighed as he watched L stroll back to his seat, continuing to devour his cookie monster cheesecake in blissful ignorance. The detective was known for his two traits—one, his fondness of sweets and cakes and two, his stubbornness. Whilst Watari didn't share the first trait but he's more than confident to say he does share the second one—so the detective could be stubborn, but so would he.

"No one else could, L." he said, still using his ever-so-gentle voice in a vain attempt to sound convincing. L had gotten used to it though so it lost its effectiveness…well, it never hurt to try. "And you do know it's better if you go undercover yourself this time. We already tried to send someone in last time with no result at all—only to make the suspect run away and build more solid protection to himself, apparently."

And that was true. As much as L hated it he knew he's the only one who can finish the deeds that will be resulting in something. But damn it, why the case have to involve a murder and a kindergarten? Not that it's wrong in so many levels but it made the undercover thingies a little bit more complicated, too…

No, he cannot pretend to be a kindergarten teacher.

He just. Could. Not.

He disliked kids. He hated the way they complain about the smallest things. He hated their ability to produce endless amount of farts and snots. He hated their curiosity, hated the way they talk and cry and ask things and cry and complain and cry…

He loathed kids. With passion. And it seems like the feeling is mutual…

So he just. Could. Not.

And with that thought he shoved another spoonful of cake to his mouth, mumbling a short 'no', much to Watari's dismay.

* * *

If L hadn't known Watari better he would have asked why the old man didn't press the earlier issue even further, but fortunately he did. So he stayed silent, kind of grateful now that he'd granted with some peace, once again busying himself with the orgasmic Neapolitan cheesecake and seemingly endless amount of files. Perhaps Watari had grown tired and back down. Well, he's feeling kind of tired too at the moment…

The case he'd been working on this time to say the least, was difficult. He'd spent a good seven months chasing after the clever murderer to learn almost nothing but his way of killing. His victims, all of them, were kindergarten teachers. Whilst L can't see through the motives yet but he supposed it was revenge, judging by the murders itself. The victims were all males and had their penis chopped and stuffed into their mouths—as gruesome as it sounds. L supposed the murderer had some sexuality issues concerning his childhood and lashed it all out to the unfortunate teachers. He'd been cleverly moved from one kindergarten to another in a disguise as a teacher himself and killed his 'workmate' in the most sadistic way. Hence the plan to go undercover and catch the man in action—but L didn't want to do that, as promising as the plan sounds. His fear (and hatred) toward kids seemed to be overpowering everything.

So there he sat, in a room full of computers and cakes, drowning in his own frustration. He already had an investigation team concerning the case but he also take in the truth of what Watari said earlier. Only he could do this. The murderer wasn't stupid—if he is, he'd be under the bars already—and L didn't want him to slip from his hand again this time. He'd made that mistake last time and knew the man had probably grown more cautious and wary about his steps. He couldn't stand the risk…but he couldn't stand pretending to be a kindergarten teacher too…

Even the idea made him kind of nauseous…

Grabbing another cake in frustration, he was just about to shove them down his throat when the door suddenly burst open. He nearly choked.

All the way to the fork.

"L!" a very sweaty, nervous looking Matsuda shrieked and L had to wonder to himself why he picked this pitiable excuse of an officer to begin with. So far there had been only six officers who had came in contact with him in person. L had picked the men by himself, considering their level of intelligence, loyalty, and trustworthiness. Surely Matsuda had all of the above (albeit L was one hundred sure he's lacking in the first department) but the man had proven to be a nuisance more than anything. Staring at the officer with his usual stoic mask he simply raised an invisible eyebrow to encourage him to continue.

Matsuda didn't say anything this time in which L both felt grateful and curious for. If the chirpy man was quiet all of a sudden then something must had gone so wrong, so very wrong.

A pair of obsidian eyes widened in shock as they stared at the photographs before them. The gruesomeness of the picture wasn't the only thing that caught him by surprise—no, it's the message on the wall that bothers him to no end.

_Catch me if you can, L._

The first five words were written with the victim's bloods whilst the letter L was made by their colons, nailed in an 'L' shape to the wall.

Yup, the murderer had eventually challenged him in person to catch him—and L swore to anything that holy that's the only thing that would happen.

Beside him dancing around at the murderer's execution that's it.

No one should dare to challenge L. No one.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone to call Watari. Kids be damned, they have a murderer to catch after all.

* * *

Series of laugher lingered through the peaceful room and Light smiled in content. Art class was always his personal favorite—well, more like doodling class really—but it's always great to see his students letting out their creativity on a piece of paper. Sometime one of them would even draw him and even though the picture was far from perfect (he looked rather deformed to be honest) Light would store them under the glass on his working table, back in the teacher's office. He would stare at them, from time to time, feeling a warm, fluffy feeling rush through his system.

Yes, he just loved being a kindergarten teacher.

"You're stupid!"

Light held back a sigh as he made his way toward the source of the yell, feeling a little bit irritated but still smiling nonetheless. He knew it should be Mello—who else could let out such loud shriek for someone his age? Whilst Light adored the boy's passion he hoped the blond could teach himself to shut up sometime.

"What's the matter Mello-kun?" the teacher asked as he approached the blonde boy—Mello—who looked as if he's about to burst in a second. Sitting in front of him was Near who barely paid either of them any sign of recognition. He's busying himself to color his drawing instead, a simple yet perfect form of rose and Light let out a smile upon seeing the boy chose a blue crayon instead of the red or white one. Of course Near had to be unique in every way.

"It's Near, Light-sensei!" Mello bellowed and Light only let out a small chuckle in amusement. "He wants to draw a blue rose! Blue! I had kindly reminded him roses are either red or white or at the very least pink but he chose blue and call me stupid! So I call him stupid back!"

Light knew the blond better and see the underlying meaning of 'kindly reminded him'. It's either Near get poked on the back or the side—or in the eye—which was not kind at all.

"It is only a drawing, Mello-kun. Near-kun has the right to draw what's on his mind."

Mello snorted. Light simply chuckled again.

"Light-sensei is right, Mello-kun." Near eventually piped up as he set the crayon aside, his drawing completed and look ridiculously perfect for someone his age. "Beside, blue roses are not that weird. Has Mello-kun yet to realize it is biologically possible? Whilst recent studies result in violet rose but dyeing white roses might result them to turn blue, too. So I am not necessarily stupid, perhaps it is Mello-kun lack of knowledge that result him on saying so, which I'm saddened of."

Upon hearing this Mello's face turn red in anger. He was about to retort when Light cut in.

"Neither of you were stupid, Mello-kun, Near-kun. I'm just saying that you can draw whatever you want, depending on your imagination. It is always good to let everything out." The young brunette said calmly as he put one convincing hand on each shoulder, in which Near simply shrugged and Mello had impolitely brushed off.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" the blonde-haired boy snarled and scribbled something on his paper and Light peered to see but Mello hid it with his hand, much to his amusement. The boy came up a moment later, holding up his paper rather proudly.

He had doodled Near.

Near. All in his fluffy white hair…and boobs.

A big pair of boobies.

"Now that is rather inappropriate, Mello-kun…"

"Oh? But you just said Near can draw anything he wants! And I can't?" Mello bellowed back looking positively not satisfied. Light had yet to suppress a sigh…really, what's this jealousness between the blond and the albino? Light swore he would never know. Or he simply didn't want to know…things already bad as it is.

"Yes I do say that…but you must not draw his…chest that way."

"Oh yeah? Well it is biologically possible for a boy to grow a pair of boobies, Light-sensei!" Mello snapped, air-quoting the 'biologically possible' part in an attempt to mock Near who seemed rather unaffected. "Beside, by the way he's acting, he belongs to those who have boobies as well!"

At this Near's head snapped up and Light nearly sweat dropped. This can't be good…

"Mello-kun has no right to say that since he's the feminine one. Every being who has eyes and is not blind could tell by the way he fancy leather and tight clothing that he secretly wished he has a vagina."

"What?!" Light was close to panic this time, having no idea to calm both the little evils down. "You little punk! How dare you say that! This is just so manly!"

Near only had to mutter a sarcastic 'sure' before Mello lunged at him, ending the argument with physical fits . Again. Light could feel the impending headache began to creep its way to his forehead and went to find Matt instead. The red haired student had this mysterious way to calm Mello down (which Light yet to master, much to his dismay) meaning he's the only one who can escape him from this chaos.

When he found him though, not too far away from the two boys who still fighting against each other (Near was good at defending himself despite his scrawny appearances) the boy simply held up a hand to him. Light sighed and knew he's doomed. When Matt and GameBoy Color were combined, a question for any favor was totally unaccepted.

And with that, all hell breaks loose.

"Near! Come back here you little prick! I'm gonna show you how biologically possible it is to grow a third eye!"

"No! I must save this drawing for Light-sensei!"

"Light-sensei! Mello threw me with crayons!"

"Light-sensei! I need to poopie!"

"Light-sensei! Can you draw me a tree?"

"Light-sensei! I need to watch My Little Pony!"

"Light-sensei! Why does Near have boobies in this drawing?"

"Light-sensei! Can we go to the petting zooooooooo?"

"Light-sensei! I drew you!"

"Light-sensei! I don't think I need to poopie anymore…"

**_"Light sensei! Light sensei! Light sensei!"_**

Oh yeah. Isn't it just lovely to be a kindergarten teacher?

Nap time.

* * *

Approximately one hour later Light eventually escaped out the terrifying scene. It had been a chaos but, as he thought to himself, isn't it always every day?

_Isn't it what makes you stay?_

Light smiled at that, taking in the truth and honesty in everything. He had been questioned on his choice to become a kindergarten teacher more than he can count—but he can't really blame them—for someone so gorgeous and intelligent like him, he could have a better job.

He didn't want to.

He just felt content in this place, and it's the only thing he wanted. To do something he loves and to love something he does. Surely the job was proven to be stressful at times but then again isn't every job? At least he could see these innocent faces every day, which was more than enough to pay his tiredness off. Would he see that cute banter Near-kun and Mello-kun had pulled if he was a detective? Would he ever hear Akira-chan sing if he was a doctor? Would he ever receive the ridiculous but heart-warming portrait of himself from Sato-chan, had he been a businessman? Would he play pokemon together with Matt-kun if he was a police?

No.

This is just where he belongs.

Near had even given him the blue rose drawing which he sentimentality valued since the boy never give anything to anyone.

The brunette unconsciously let out another contented sigh at the sight of his students napping—yup, he eventually managed to nap them down, albeit a little bit difficult to his three significant students, but it's always work with warm milk and My Little Pony—and was about to join them in fluffy dreamy land when someone grab his butt as he bent down.

**_"What the fuck?!"_**

* * *

XD

As for the blue rose part, it was taken from my childhood memory! I was a genius just like Near sqweeeeee

So? Continue or not? Do tell please! Thank you!

-Mspotatoe


End file.
